fifty shades of red
by yuripanda
Summary: Marceline x bubblegum SMUT.UPDATED! Fixed wording and added more dialogue so enjoy! Marceline is half demon so what if she still had some demon instincts left even after she became a vampire? Marceline is in heat on a day she was on her way to see her gf Bubblegum. When she shows up acting strange bubblegum finds herself turning fifty shades of red. what will she do now?


CRIMSON HEAT

A Marceline x bubblegum oneshot: contains girl/girl love and touching. If you don't like that kind of thing leave my story now. This story is what my imagination thought might happen if Marceline went into heat like some animals do. Marceline was a demon before she became a vampire so if demons go into heat maybe Marceline still does or at least my imagination hopes so. Hehehe. Anyways Marceline shows up at Bubblegum's castle and is acting very strange and I mean very. How will Bubblegum react to her girlfriend and how is she going to hide her from Peppermint Butler?

DISCLAIMER: Adventure Time does not belong to me and neither does its awesome characters. If it did oh the fun I would have with meh bubbline pairing. *drools*

Marceline and I had been dating for a week now but we hadn't got the chance to be intimate. This was mainly because I was too shy to ask about it and Marceline thought that since I hadn't brought up the subject that I wasn't ready to go to that level with our relationship. She couldn't have been more wrong. Many nights I stayed up late not being able to fall asleep because of dirty thoughts of Marceline that kept drifting into my mind. I wasn't used to talking to anyone about the topic of sex mostly because I was afraid people might think I was a pervert if I mentioned it.

Since I am a princess and I'm expected to be ladylike I couldn't afford to be seen as a pervert by anyone. So to keep myself from being embarrassed I kept my thoughts to myself about Marceline even though I knew one day I'd have to face the music as our relationship progressed. It started as any other day usually did in the Candy Kingdom. I woke up, ate breakfast, and went to a bunch of boring meetings. After those were over I ate dinner and spent many hours in my lab experimenting with ways to extend the lives of candy people.

I loved spending time in my lab discovering new things and new ways to help my citizens but there are other things I'd rather be doing. All I could think about as I mixed chemicals were how late it was getting and soon the sun would set. I wondered if my favorite vampire would show up for a visit tonight. I had grown so close to Marceline that every moment with her was heaven and every second without her was spent thinking about had been two days since I had seen Marceline but I wasn't surprised.

Things in the Nightosphere had been crazy lately even more than usual and the vampire queen had gone off to handle things. If things had gotten really complicated while she was there it wasn't unusual at all for her to be gone for several days but I always worried for her safety and missed her horribly. I cleaned up my lab and went to my room. If Marceline was coming tonight she'd come in through my bedroom window like she always did so I wanted to be in my room just in room was silent as I entered my room nothing appeared to be in there. Nothing except my furniture in their usual places and the moonlight streaming through my large window which was normal.

I was disappointed Marceline wasn't here but I knew it had just gotten dark a little bit ago so there was still a chance she'd appear sometime tonight. As I stood by my bed straightening a wrinkle I saw in the sheets on my bed I started to feel like I was being watched. My eyes looked around the room as the pink hairs on the nape of my neck started to stand. Is that weirdo Ice King lurking outside my window? Maybe he's already somehow used magic to unlock my window while I was gone and is hiding underneath something in my room right now.

That thought alone made my forehead break out in a cold sweat and my eyes dance from side to side looking for the slightest movement. All the sudden I noticed my window was unlocked and remembered I forgot to lock it after I had opened it earlier that morning. "Glob how could I be so brainless! All any creeper would have had to do was simply slide open her window and BAM instant access with no worries about locks and such. Oh how I wished Marceline was here. I always feel safe when shes here with her amazing vampire powers to protect me,"I whispered.

Suddenly a shadow in the top corner of her room to the left of her window moved. For a moment it felt like my heart jumped in my throat. Then I saw it...a pair of red glowing eyes appeared in that shadow as slowly the shadow changed shape into a more humanoid shape. Wait those eyes...they look...familiar. "Marci?" I whispered loudly enough to reach across the few feet distance between shadow crawled down the wall on hands and feet defying gravity as it neared the floor and the moonlight revealed its features.

"Yes," Marceline's voice slowly answered back. "Marci! You blobbing butt come down here now! You nearly gave me a heart attack...that wasn't funny." I said shaking and clutching my chest. "I wasn't trying to scare...you. I was just taking my...time...trying to decide...what to say to you...with me like...this," Marceline explained as she jumped to the floor and squatted there against the wall. "Like what?" I said unsure of what Marceline meant until i noticed how odd she looked just now. There she was looking at me with a strange deep stare with those oddly glowing red eyes which are usually just a dull red. Then I noticed the blush on her face and she was having trouble speaking because she was panting the whole time.

"What is going on? Are you si..." I began before I was cut off as Marceline jumped on me which knocked me backwards on my bed with her on top of me. "Oooh," I moaned subconsciously as Marceline's left knee landed between my thighs and rubbed on accident against my sex. "Bonnie...I'm not sick but...I can't control myself much longer," Marceline practically whined as her blush grew darker by the second."Why are you like this? Your body temperature feels like you are a hundred and fifty degrees right now. Your face is very red too. There is something strange going on." I asked. I was wondering why Marceline jumped on me and why is she still on me now?

"My father is a demon... and even though I was turned into a vampire, demon blood... is still in me. That means I... still have all the demon powers I had... in the beginning and also...I have the same mating urges they do. Bonni...I'm in heat." With these words Marceline let out a deep moan and her fangs slid out even longer. "Wow I had no idea you did that kind of thing. Are you in pain or anything? Your face is all scrunched up." I shyly prodded for answers wondering what i should do now. "No I'm not hurting... just concentrating on trying not to... take you right here right now. I was already in heat which makes me... want to mate but when I came... in here it made it ten times worse. Everything in your room... is covered in your scent and you... are my girlfriend. As my girlfriend... your scent... makes my mating instincts go completely crazy ...and the demon side of me is taking over. I'm sorry I can't hold it in anymore!" and with that she started grinding against my leg slowly but hard.

"Marci i trust you and if it makes you feel better you don't have to hold yourself back. We've been dating for only a week now but we've been friends for years. I love you and if you need me...my help,my love, my...body...anything I have is yours." I said blushing looking at her through thick pink lashes."Demons mate for life so if I mate with you then you'll be mine as long as you live," Marceline warned. "I'm all yours. Take me." I rasped. The idea of her bare skin against mine in a rush to make me hers was enough to heat my skin and make my thighs itch underneath her. Hopefully Peppermint was asleep and wouldn't hear us because I don't think I can keep our sounds quiet for long based on how fast things were progressing. Marceline hovered over my face for a second her pupils mere slits now as her eyes clouded over with desire.

I had seen her admiring my body before but never had she looked at me this way with this raw, almost animalistic need like she was going to devour me alive. Then she I could even react, Marceline crashed her soft lips into mine. She kissed me over and over her fangs pushing up against my lips and my hands ran slowly up her neck and tangled in her hair. Marceline snaked her tongue against my now slightly open mouth and dived in moaning in loud approval. I felt the fabric of my shirt slide up my belly the hem gliding over my now stiff nipples. It looks like my Marceline is getting impatient I thought with a smirk but it faded quickly as Marceline stopped everything and pulled away from me.

For a split second I worried she was going to stop for some reason and leave me flustered like this. My worries disappeared immediately as Marceline pulled my black band shirt she had given me a long time ago over my head and off in one hard yank. I sat up and began kissing her along her jaw line tracing up it with my tongue until I came up to her ear and nibbled it softly. This was apparently more than she could take because she moaned and pushed me down into the mattress so hard it almost hurt. Her claws dug into my shoulders.

If it had been anyone else I might have complained but since it was Marceline who was dominating me like this, Marceline who was devouring me with her firm touches and scorching gaze... I didn't mind. In fact it felt like my whole body was going to explode. Suddenly I felt overdressed even wearing just my pajama shorts and panties and Marceline still being dressed was becoming more annoying than I could stand. My hands which had grown adventurous with needs and ideas of their own let go of those beloved black locks and instead grabbed hold of Marceline's shirt trying to get it off as soon as possible. The vampiress got the hint even with her passion hazed mind and yanked her shirt off in a blink of an eye.

I unbuttoned her pants after fumbling a bit in the half dark and then quickly jammed my thumbs in the top of her jeans and yanked them down to her knees. She lifted her knees a bit one by one so i could slide the legs of them off to reveal more heated now her skin was so hot she had started to lightly sweat which made her skin practically sparkle in the moonlight streaming in from the window. At that moment I knew in my heart even if I lived a million lifetimes I would never see a more beautiful being in all the world. She dove back down on top of me kissing me aggressively, biting my bottom lip growling possessively. I wanted her so badly every second without her where I needed her most felt like hell.

My hands reached up,nails scraping across her spine. Marceline moaned into my mouth and she yanked off my shorts so hard they ripped in half. Any other time I would have been angry but right now all that mattered was the throb between my thighs and the panting beauty who's breasts were now pressed against mine. She rubbed her breasts firmly up and down against mine making our nipples tease each other. Then she moved lower suddenly and a gasp escaped my mouth as she rammed her mouth down on my right breast.

Sucking hard she flicked her tongue over my hard nipple making it slick. I moaned loudly and arched my back a bit in a not so silent plea for her to keep going. The wet sound and feel of her repetitive sucking was making the throbbing of my sex worse. Soon she switched to my other breast and devoured it with the same fever. Then she kissed between my breasts and trailed licks kisses all down my soft belly and then opened her mouth wider to let the tips of her fangs slide along my skin all the way down adding a slight pain to the pleasure. What she did next totally caught me off guard. She stared at my soaked panties with her face a mere inch from my aching mound.

Then she took a deep breath inhaling my scent and rubbed a finger firmly against my slit avoiding my clit so I wouldn't cum too soon. "I want you so bad! I'm sorry but you won't be able to walk tomorrow." Marceline growled against my thighs. Before I could say anything she ripped off my underwear tearing through them with her teeth making me squeak in surprise. Then she flipped me over on my stomach and pulled me up so I was on all fours on the bed. She grabbed me tight around my waist with one arm and with her other hand she kneaded my breasts.

I was getting so wet I felt my fluid was coating my thighs. I felt soft lips kiss firmly down my back as my favorite vampire let go of my breasts and started to rub my my sex. "Marci don't tease me I can't take it." Soon her hand slipped forward letting her thumb rub firmly against my swollen clit. I felt the pressure slowly building inside me as she worked my folds expertly."Oh Marci not there it...it feels too good. I'm so hot if you keep going I'll..." My words were cut off with my gasp as her mouth slipped downward, her fangs biting firmly into my ass cheek.

"Scream for me!"Marceline growled loudly and then she rammed her finger hard into me. "Oooh Glob! Oooh yes!" I screamed in surpise, throwing my head back, too far gone to worry about modesty now. Marceline began to pump her finger in and out roughly adding another finger then a third. " Oh sooo good don't stop oh god don't stop," pink lips pleaded in between pants. Out of the vampire's back shot two smooth black tentacles. I saw the shadow of them loom across the bed and I was confused for a second on why she was transforming now in the middle of sex. "Mine!" She snarled into my ear and surprise turned to mind numbing pleasure as she rammed one tentacle hard as she could into my soaking wet core.

She began to grind her hips into my ass as she knelt behind me ramming the tentacle in me over and over at a fast, savage rhythm. Her other tentacle slid her panties down to her knees and rammed itself into her own waiting hole. Marceline fucked both me and herself hard with her tentacles at the same time. With every hard thrust the headboard of the bed banged hard against the wall. Our hot bodies writhed and ground together as breaths became frantic gasping. "Glob it..Marci...yes..faster!" I screamed. Marceline grunted and growled dug her claws into my butt cheeks pounding me over and over as hard and fast as she could.

The whole wall shook as the bed continued its assault on it. Then we both screamed and spasmed. Landing together sweaty and out of breath from our orgasms. Marceline was not yet done with me. Her eyes still had that feral practically ripped off her underwear and made her tentacles disappear. " Round two," she growled eyes glowing. She flipped me over roughly on my back. " Marci I'm still sensitive and not ready for more yet," I mewed in disapproval but Marceline wasn't listening. She climbed on top of me then spreading my legs apart and putting my ankles on her shoulders. I gave a brief struggle but stopped when she lowered her own soaking core right against mine. "Marci?" I asked.

Before I could say anything more though she started grinding against me hard and fast. My nails grabbed her back so hard it drew blood and she ground into me faster and faster my climax getting closer with each thrust. She grit her teeth as she grabbed my thighs and pushed me into her forcing her lower lips to ground directly into my clit. " Oh baby. I'm so hot oh glob oh yes. Marciiiiii!" I screamed as my back arched completely off the bed and my head thrust backwards hard into my pillow. My whole body jerked and I orgasmed so hard I squirted.Marceline jerked too and seized up for a second before bringing her grinding slowly to a stop helping us both to ride out our orgasms. We both lay exhausted and breathless our lungs aching. Finally after we felt we got enough air and my heart beat returned to normal Marceline began to speak.

" I love you Bonni. You are my permanent mate now and I'm so happy. You're so smart and pretty and nice. You are everything i ever wanted. I'm back to my usual self now. I go into heat a couple times a year but thanks to you it's gone for now. Please never leave me Bonni." Marceline whispered running her hands through my hair. "Don't worry Marceline I love you too. I would never leave you I don't want to be in love with anyone else for the rest of my life. You are the only one for me love." I reassured her. With that both of us fell into an exhausted sleep in each other arms and lost in dreams of our futures together.


End file.
